lieatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theobald Leonhart (LiEat II)
"A con artist. He tells lies like they're breaths. Borrowed the name and look of a napping youth nearby" ''- Game description '''Theobald Leonhart' also known as Hal in LiEat II is one of the protagonist of the game. He travels around with the second protagonist, Efina, and changes his appearance every town he travels to. He has a mysterious past that he doesn't talk about. Appearance In LiEat II, going by the alias Hal, he had short dark blue hair with lighter blue stripes throughout which covers his right eye. A longer part of his hair in the front is secured with two small beads which hangs down in front of his eye as well. His eye colour has changed to red. There is a scar on his left cheek. His outfit consists of a light blue (almost turquoise) jacket with short, wide sleeves and a wide collar which goes up to his chin. Gold stripes colour the edges of the collar and sleeves as well as adorn the shoulders. Two gold stripes also go down the front of the coat with pairs of gold, diamond buttons in between them. From the center bottom of the collar to his left shoulder hangs a thin strip of golden fabric. Underneath he appears to wear a dark blue, loose shirt, much like LiEat I. He also sports a hat similar in fashion to a police hat as well as dark blue, finger less gloves. His pants are shown to be the same colour as his jacket, held up by a tan belt. Personality His personality is not much different from that in LiEat I, but he appears to be growing fonder of Efi, no longer calling her brat or runt as often, and he also seems more willing to answer her questions. He still covers his real personality behind an act, though in the end we see him interacting normally with everyone. Abilities As a con artist, Leo is very skilled as deception and disguise. He changes his appearance and name every time he travels to a different town, and only a few can recognize him. He is also a extremely skilled liar, to the point that Efi cannot manifest his lies. He is also skilled at recognizing if someone is lying without Efi's help, and is capable of deduction, allowing him to work out who is responsible for certain actions. He is skilled at playing card games and is capable of cheating, but Olivia Cameron is able to notice this. He is also skilled at fighting, and is capable of wielding and throwing knifes. he can attack lie monsters and people consumed by lies, but only when he is fighting with Efi. Relationships Efina They’ve somewhat gotten closer, not fighting as often as they used to. However, Efi’s personality still annoys him sometimes as she tends to speak her mind freely, nearly putting them in trouble. Thom & Mars Lot They believed his lie about him being Efi’s brother and that they were searching for their mother. It is possible that they both spoke in his favour to Sofia (the manager.) Sofia Juanele Sofia let him stay at the resort and then trusted him to solve Lucas’ incident. Lucas Balliol Lucas personally knew the real Harold Radford, so he didn’t fall for Theo’s impersonation. However, since Lucas hated Harold, he was glad Theo came to the resort instead of him. Lucas also didn't share Theo's secret with the others. They hate each other, due to them having similar personalities. During the events of LiEat II, they often called each other names like "weirdo" or "jerk". Olivia Cameron Hal didn't fall for her lying about her and Lucas having a "healthy relationship." And when Efina and him played a game of memory against her and Will, Hal and Efina won even though they cheated. After the game was over, Olivia told Hal and Efi the truth. After revealing her true colours, she dropped Hal and Efi into the garbage room via a hidden trap door. Neil Masefield Apparently Neil's there to investigate on the rumor about the dragon boy, and Theo wonders who’s his informant. Trivia * Due to spending nearly all of his money on Efi's outfit, Hal "borrowed" a uniform from a sleeping guard ** It is also mentioned that Hal left his previous outfit (possibly his outfit from the previous game) for the sleeping guard * Instead of writing his memos in his notebook, like the previous game, Hal wrote them on tissues. This is because he forgot his notebook in his old jacket * Both Hal and Lucas tell Efi to not "grow up into that kind of girl" (referring to Olivia) * In the Steam translation, his name is spelled as Theobald Leonheart. *Theo's name in the freeware version is a direct translation of the original japanese ("Teobaldo Leonhearts") and it stands as a valid name. Steam's translation changed the spelling to "Theobald Leonhart". *Hal has the exact same likes as Lucas. Gallery (Spoilers) ] Category:LiEat II Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male